JONAS: Back To School
by soonitwillalwaysbedamon
Summary: This takes place after JONAS:L.A "Band Of Brothers" They go back to school and it's kinda like a season 3. Each chapter will be an episode.  Stella/Joe. Nick/Macy The pairings might change since it's a series but these are the pairings for now. don't hate
1. Ep 1: A Summer Like No OtherIs Over Pt1

**PDA: Possible Drama Activator?**

It's everyone's first day back, and it's surely not good to be home when more drama arises. Macy isn't a fan of PDA and that makes Nick unsure. Stella and Joe have to make their new student 'comfortable', while Kevin is directing a movie starring none other than Frankie Jonas!

**Blackout**

_Dun dun dun, dun dun dun. Never thought I would, did it, never thought I could, get it like that, get it like this..._

The tune trailed off as Macy Misa answered her phone.

"Hey there, beautiful", came a voice. Macy instantly smiled. "Hey there boyfriend; Nick .. of Jonas". Nick froze, "I'm just joking! Chill!"

"I-I wasn't even worried Mace. Anyway, you ready?" Nick asked. Macy responded with .. a scream. Nick's ear was filled with a ringing that sounded like it came from a thriller movie..and then a buzz. _Okay, my girlfriend just hung up on me, that's okay. Fine, she can go by herself, I'm gonna be late anyway. _

Suddenly, he heard something that sounded like Kiara's voice (you know, the little girl Stella described as spunky. I call her scary.) and he froze. _Cease little boy! Do you really think you should do that? What kind of boyfriend are you? Leaving your girlfriend so she can walk to school and get her hair wet. I thought you liked her hair! You gon' get bashed now. You're gonna have a hard DUMPING! Like BAAM! You'll be like "what happened", and I'll be all hovering over you saying, "you didn't let me sprinkle some Kiara magic" *she flashes her million dollar smile* HOLLA! Do I get a yeh yeh?_

"WHY ARE YOU IN MY LIFE?" Nick shouted, grabbed his stuff and drove to Macy's house.

**Blackout**

"So what do we have first?" Stella Malone asked her terrific boyfriend...who had just disappeared. Make that disappearing boyfriend.

"Hi Stella". Hoping it was her "terrific" boyfriend, she turned around quickly. It turns out it was none other than her "terrific" boyfriend's brothers; Frankie and Kevin Jonas. "Where's ya boyfriend?" Frankie asked.

"I really have no clue. He pulled a disappearing act on me just the- Why are you guys here? _You_ (she pointed at Kevin) don't go here anymore and _you _(she pointed at Frankie) don't go here full stop."

They both smirked menacingly. "Weeeell, wouldn't you like to know?"

"I just asked didn't I?" Stella said, giving them both weird looks. Their smiles faded.

"You never make this any fun", Kevin said frowning, "well, we're making a video". They smiled that evil smile once again.

"You guys really creep me out sometimes..most of the time..all the time...you could creep out Michael Jackson. I'll just leave it at that" ******, and with that, Stella sped off.

Frankie and Kevin smiled at each other and glided into a classroom.

**Blackout**

Stella finally found Joe walking out of the principal's office, looking .. not bothered. "Excuse me, oh so not-to-be-found boyfriend. I've been looking everywhere for you!" Stella exclaimed. Joe just kept slumping along the hallway and Stella took this as a cue to have lecture time!

"Okay Joe. What's the deal? We've been going out for like one week and we're already having communication problems! You can't keep doing this to me! Or-" Stella stopped halfway, due to a groan from Joe which sounded like "Dye have poo four fumsum around ta pool".

"Excuse me?" Straightening up, Joe said more clearly, "I have to tour someone around the school. Apparently they're from Italy". Then hunched back down again.

Stella's eyes widened, "Really? Can I help? YAY! It's going to be hectic! I can give her style advice and we'll be best buds! Oh wait, I forgot about Macy..well I'll see you later. I mean ciao!".

And Stella disappeared around the corner.

**Blackout**

"I can't believe you were going to leave me to walk and get my hair wet! I can't believe you sometimes Nick!" Macy said, obviously angered.

"But I didn't, did I? And I thought you hung up on me for no reason" Nick replied.

"I told you, I forgot it was school and it's the thought that counts remember?" Macy sneered.

"That only works with presents, clearly". _Man, why did I have to tell her I wasn't going to pick her up? _Thought Nick.

"Well it worked last time when you got angry at me for wanting to scare you in a scary movie! So HA!"

"Fine. I'm sorry Mace for saying that I didn't want to pick you up and I didn't mean it. You are the best and I won't ever forget that." Nick said, annoyed and looking as if he didn't really mean it. Nonetheless, Macy said "Aww, really Nick" and embraced him tightly. She slipped her fingers through his and they glided along the hallway.

Suddenly, they came into view of people and Nick felt Macy's hand slip away. Nick wasn't completely sure about what just happened, when a girl came up to them.

"Is it true? Are you guys really going out?" The girl said, her eyes twinkling.

Nick and Macy exchanged looks and said "Yeah, doesn't everyone know?"

Once again, Nick's ears were filled with a piercing scream, familiar to the one Macy made.

"Can I take a picture of you kissing? Even just on the cheek? Or just holding hands? Something." The girl asked.

"Sure", Nick replied, but he was surprised to hear Macy say "Um sorry, but I've actually got class, so I need to go now", stepping out of view.

The girl and Nick looked at each other. "Maybe she's cheating on you. Or worse, maybe she actually has a class. Well, have a nice day", the girl smiled and walked away.

"Well gee, I hope the latter isn't the one, because that would be horrific compared to the first one" Nick said in his obviously sarcastic tone.

**Blackout**

"The new student will be here at 12:00 and we'll meet them in the principal's office." Joe explained to Stella. Stella clapped excitedly.

"Hey guys..does Macy seem a little bit weird today?" Nick asked, coming from history.

"Yes she is. But Macy's always weird. So it shouldn't be weird for Macy to be acting weird, because she's a weirdo", Joe said, "Hehe, I just used weird like *counts on his fingers* ..ten times there. Because she is weird. Haha!" Joe raised his hand in the air, waiting for a high five.

Nick and Stella both glared at Joe. "Not cool dude."

"I was just joking! Duuddeee..just take a chill pill and everything will alright. Just center your energy and calm your face. Macy's a terrific chick. Do you see what I did there, I rhymed, like in nursery rhymes, hence the name nursery _rhyme_. "

Nick shot Stella a confused look.

Whispering, Stella said, "I think he's on a high because he has to tour this new kid around the school. You know him with responsibility. And your question about Macy, we haven't seen her all day. You'll just have to talk to her Nick because, because, because me and Joe really need to meet the new student!"

Stella pulled hysterical Joe off the floor and sped to the principal's office.

**Blackout**

"So why are we doing this again?" Frankie asked Kevin.

"I told you, I want to see Barney. There's this thing where if you win the competition, you get to chat with barney. We have to show ourselves in our normal routines. I'm really excited! Let's do it!


	2. Ep 1: A Summer Like No OtherIs Over Pt2

"And what do I get out of this?"

"Duuuh! You get a day of school." Kevin said.

"I like the way you think big bro", and with a smile they were off to work.

_(5 minutes later)_

*Beep beep beep* Kevin's alarm went off and Kevin jumped up like a ninja.

"See if you watch here, Kevin wakes up very early as he is extremely enthusiastic for school". Frankie commentated. "Now he is walking to the bathroom to shave his legs and his armpits, because his motto is 'if you're not clean, then you're hygienic and that's bad'. I'm pretty sure he got mixed up the words 'hygienic' and 'dirty', even though I can't see how he could, I would also like to tell you that my brother is not very intelligent, but neither are 4 year old kids trying out for this, so what's the difference?" Kevin hadn't heard this, instead he continued into the kitchen where there was a cardboard cut out of what was probably meant to be their mum.

"Kevin likes to make breakfast for everyone in the house, because he is thankful for everything they do."

At those words, Kevin placed a pancake on the cardboard mum's face. Zooming in, Frankie saw that it said 'I love Barney' (smiley face).

"And there he is, showing his enthusiasm for Barney, the purple dinasoooour! I really have no idea why I'm related to him".

**Blackout**

"Macy! Hey Macy!" Nick called, until the brunette turned around. "Mace, what's up? Why are you acting up on me?" Macy just kept walking. "Macy! Please!" Nick stepped in front of Macy and grasped her face in his hands, caressing it softly. "Macy, please just tell me what's wrong. We've been together for nearly two months now, I thought we could tell each other everything!"

"Okay Nick, you really want to know?" Macy asked.

"Yes, I think I do", Nick replied.

"You know I've never been in a serious relationship before right?", Nick shook his head, "I didn't know I would be one of those girls who are afraid of PDA, but I am".

"So this is what its about, huh?" Nick enquired. Macy looked down obviously embarrassed.

"Mace, why didn't you tell me before? I don't care about that. I was scared that it was something else like you hated me or whatever. You wouldn't believe it, but that is a relief".

"So you don't mind it?" Macy asked.

"Of course not. I just want you to know that you can always tell me anything if this relationship is going to work, and trust me, it will." They exchanged smiles when Nick put his hand on her face, leaned in and planted his lips on hers. Macy, though worried, reciprocated. "Just as long as I still get to do this everywhere out of view of people.

Macy smiled, "sure". They walked out of the classroom, into the hallway. Reluctantly, Macy slipped her fingers through Nick's hand and hugged his arm.

"Maybe it just took an awesome first kiss to cure my PDA sickness." Macy said.

**Blackout**

Stella and Joe knocked on the principal's door. When it opened, it revealed an orange haired boy with lots of bling. He stood up and both Stella and Joe's mouths dropped open.

"My name is DZ. There ain't nobody better than me. I'm so fly, I make Jay Z cry. Word."

"You have got to be kidding me", Stella said.

**Blackout**

"They said you were from Italy", Joe asked, confused.

"I am. My mum's name is Italy. Why does everyone always think about the country when I say I'm from Italy. No regard for my mum. How sad. People these days". DZ said, sitting down.

"Yep. People these days", Stella said, frustrated. "So I guess we'll have to show you around now?"

"Totally", DZ said and put on his bling bling glasses.

Two metres behind DZ Joe whispered to Stella, "What are we going to do?"

"What do you mean what are we going to do?" Stella asked, still whispering.

"Well he can't stay here. He'll creep everyone out."

"We'll make something up tomorrow. Just go tour him around." Stella commanded, and Joe hustled off to DZ.

"This is going to be fun", Stella said lazily.

**Blackout**

"Did you get that bit where I tried to jump up but then I hit my face on the camera? That can show how young at heart I truly am." Kevin said.

"Yeah, and stupid", Frankie added. Unaware of what Frankie just said, Kevin collected the camera and plugged it into the laptop. "Oh, I look totally rad there, having just woken up. Hey mum! Isn't my pancake awesome? Oooh, I can still feel the pain", Kevin said, watching scenes of the footage and commentating.

**Blackout**

Nick and Macy met Stella at the firehouse.

"So I see you guys have made up?" Stella asked.

They smiled and said "We had a really cheesy moment. You know, like in those movies?

Where's Joe?" Macy asked.

"Well, you see-" Stella started, when the orange haired boy came gliding into the room.

"My name is DZ. There ain't nobody better than me. I'm so fly, I make Jay Z cry. Word."

"My name is DZ. There ain't nobody better than me. I'm so fly, I make Jay Z cry. Word."

"My name is DZ. There ain't nobody better than me. I'm so fly, I make Jay Z cry. Word."

"My name is DZ. There ain't nobody better than me. I'm so fly, I make Jay Z cry. Word."

"HELP ME! HE JUST KEEPS REPEATING IT!" Joe had entered after him.

Nick and Macy looked at each other, horrified. "What happened to L.A and Andrea and all that?" Nick asked, hoping for him to feel nostalgic and leave.

"I became too much to handle for her", DZ said, looking, as he would think, cool.

"I'm guessing she broke up with him because he was too annoying and weird", Nick suggested to Stella and Macy.

"We second that!" Macy and Stella said in unison.

"Hey guys, wanna see the video I made for Barney?" Kevin asked, coming into view.

Their attention was suddenly turned to Kevin. "That's what you were making? A video for Barney?" Stella asked.

"Uh huh", Kevin replied.

"You do know that it's only for children aged 3 to 7?" Nick stated.

"Yeah, but Frankie reminded me that I have an I.Q of 32 so it's the same."

They all looked at each other. "Good point." They all said, nodding their heads. "Let's see it".

Macy and Nick snuggled on the couch, Nick wrapping his arm around Macy, looking completely comfortable. Stella was comforting a very exhausted and insane Joe on the floor and Kevin and Frankie were, as always, fighting for the remote.

"I'm Mum's favourite son!" Kevin cried.

"Why do you always bring that up, that has nothing to do with this!" Frankie replied.

"Because it's true!"

When Stella finally grabbed the remote of both of them, laughter filled the room.

"You have a lot of hair", Macy stated as they watched Kevin shave his legs, "and I'm not talking about your head".

"As I always say-"

"'if you're not clean, then you're hygienic and that's bad'." Everyone chimed in, "we know".

They all laughed.

"Not so bad first day after all", Joe said.

"My name is DZ. There ain't nobody better than me. I'm so fly, I make Jay Z cry. Word."

"Crap! I forgot he was here." Joe said, whinging.


	3. Ep 2: The Confessions Of A High School

**So this is the second episode in my JONAS series which i think is failing, but it's fun writing it so whatever. This episode is really corny/cheesy and cliche, but I'm not so good at creativity and writing so yeah.**

**I DO NOT OWN JONAS**

**and**

**CREDITS TO ONE TREE HILL EPISODE 'PICTURES OF YOU' (i got the storyline from there)**

**

* * *

**

**The Confessions Of A High School**

When the teachers of the school realise that the students don't know each other as well as they should, they organise a 'get to know people better' day. Who will go with who? And what secrets will be revealed?

**Blackout**

_(Macy is handing out pictures in the school hallway)_

"Um, Lisa Mennel? This is yours". Macy said, handing Lisa Mennel her picture. "Do you know a Lincoln Hamis?" Lisa shook her head and walked off, leaving a confused Macy Misa.

On the other side of the school was a blonde, petite girl that goes by the name of April Dueston.

"Excuse me, Archie Reynolds, this is your picture." She said. Reading the name on the next picture, April said to herself "Who the fudge is..Stella Malone?"

10 minutes later, Macy and April met with Mrs. Punt (along with many other people) to give her the remaining pictures.

"All of these people are away? Is there a bug going around or something?" Mrs. Punt asked.

"Well..most of mine I didn't really know. Or I knew them, I just didn't know where I would find them because I didn't know them _that_ well." Macy said.

The rest of the group chimed in, "that's my story too".

Mrs. Punt looked shocked.

"Surely you know other people in this school"

"Mainly we just hang out with our closest friends." A random student said.

"Yeah. And who is Stella Malone? What kind of name is that? At first I really thought it said that pasta thing? You know, bologne or something." April stated "Excuse me! I'll take that! Hpmh." Macy said, grabbing the paper and shooting a dirty glance at April.

**Blackout**

(_In the cafeteria)_

Mr. Gunther glided along the staff room urgently needing a cup of coffee. While he was humming "the ants go marching", he overheard someone criticising the school and he curely wasn't going to take that...so he listened in.

"Did you know that more than half of this school doesn't know anyone else except for their friends. Not even their names. Nuh-uh. They should really do something about that."

Mr. Gunther smiled the same smile Kevin gave to Stella the previous week. It was sign that an evil plan was abrewing!

(The next day)

_(Assembly)_

"Everyone, get ready because today we're going to get to know each other better! YAAY!" Mr. Gunther exclaimed enthusiastically. He was obviously hoping for a YAAY in return from the students.

Instead, they had faces like zombies.

"I recently heard of a problem occurring in the school", Mr. Gunther said.

"EAVESDROPPER!" Someone yelled out.

"DETENTION!" Mr. Gunther shouted.

"I'm a teacher, moron". the 'someone' said.

"Well, you're getting paid less now! HA!

"I quit!" The teacher yelled.

"Um, okay. That was completely random", Macy whispered to Nick.

"So anyway", Mr. Gunther continued, "each of you will pick a name out of a box and you will have to stick with this person for the whole day. You will have 5 activities to do. Okay, let's do it!"

Everyone hustled and bustled to get to the back of the line, so they could avoid choosing.

"Whoever's at the front is unlucky", Nick said to Macy. He looked around only to find no one standing beside him. "Mace?"

"The wonderful Macy Misa will get the pleasure of picking first", Mr. Gunther called out.

A nervous brunette walked on the stage, and put her hand in the box. When she finally withdrew it, her face fell even more.

"The lucky person is ... Dennis Zimmer!" Mr. Gunther shouted.

"Yo man, I told you it's DZ!" He said as he walked onto the stage. "M'lady". DZ bowed and walked off with Macy.

"Dude, you better say your final goodbyes", Joe said behind Nick.

A whole heap of people went before it was finally Nick's turn.

He walked onto the stage, shoved his hand in and withdrew it. Reading the name on the paper, his face lit up a little bit.

"Stella Malone".

Stella looked up and ran to the stage. She scrambled onto it, nearly falling, and hugged Nick.

"I'm just glad I don't have to go with those freaks who don't use beauty products or fix their hair. Ugh." Stella said, relieved.

**Blackout**

_(on the picnic table in the cafeteria)_

"I mean, who is this April Dueston anyway? Maybe if she doesn't show I don't have to do it!" Joe said, his face brightening.

"I'm April Dueston." Said the same girl who thought Stella's name was weird.

Joe's mouth dropped open. Noticing this, Stella stepped in.

"This is Joe... and I'm his girlfriend, Stella Malone". Stella said and turned to Joe. "Snap out of it Mr. Bigshot, or else instead of this (she ran her hands down her body) a perfect blonde, you'll have that (and she pointed at April, with a disgusted look) a ditzy blonde as your girlfriend.

"Pfft. Pfft. Pfffftt. What are on about Stell?" Joe said, making an 'uh-oh' faced as he turned around.

"Well I really need to go and find Macy and rescue her from, (and he imitated DZ's 'gangsta' voice) My name is DZ, you won't find nobody better than me. I'm so fly, I make Jay Z cry! My oh my". Nick said, running off with Stella.

"So where were you before?" Joe asked.

"Well, I went to the bathroom before the assembly and I got locked in the cubicle." April said.

"You did huh?" Joe asked, confused.

"I couldn't get out because there were walls all around me. My life flashed before my eyes! My pony, my horse, my cat, my _pink_ pony, my _pink_ horse, my _pink _cat. And I was like, I need to get back to them!"

"How did you get out?" Joe asked, not sure that he wanted to know the answer.

"Well I carry this swiss army knife with me all the time for protection. The doors was really thin so I-" April started.

"WHO THE HECK MAKES A HOLE THROUGH THE BATHROOM DOOR?" Someone screamed.

"Okay, end of story". Joe said, grabbing April and scurrying away. "Let's get on to the activities."

**Blackout**

"My name is DZ, you won't find nobody better than me. I'm so fly, I make Jay Z cry! My name is DZ, you won't find nobody better than me. I'm so fly, I make Jay Z cry!" DZ repeated.

Macy was clearly frustrated, but tried to keep onto the activities. "Okay so first we have to-"

"My name is DZ, you won't find nobody better than me. I'm so fly, I make Jay Z cry!"

"Okay. Breathe, Macy breathe. Meditation, meditation. Hoogdai hoogdai, ba ba! BRRR!" With those words she had corresponding hand movements. In the middle of her meditation, Nick came running in.

"Nick! Oh my gosh Nick! I'm so happy you're here! Save me!" Macy said desperately, and with another look at DZ she added "please." And she batted her eyelashes.

"Hey sweetie. I'm so sorry I left you!" Nick replied.

"Guys. I'm right here! You're going all Blockbuster over me. I don't know if I should take it as a compliment or an insult..BUT we need to do get on with our activities. So bye Nick! And bye Stella!" With a last desperate 'help me' look at Nick, DZ pulled her away.

"So, I guess we should get started". Stella suggested to Nick.

"Yeah".

**Blackout**

_(in music room)_

"So these are the activities", Stella started

_(in cafeteria)_

"One. Share something personal with your partner", Joe said.

_(in science lab)_

"Two. Do an impression of a celebrity or a famous character". Macy read out. "Gee, I have a feeling of who I'm gonna be staring at", she said whispering to herself.

_(in music room)_

"Three. Admit something that worries you, or something you are afraid of", Nick explained.

_(in cafeteria)_

"Four. What do you want to be in ten years?" April read

(_in science lab)_

"And lastly, tell your partner a secret." DZ said.

**Blackout**

_(Stella is siting on a table in the music room, while Nick is on the lounge)_

"Hmm. Something personal. You're my best childhood friend. What's personal?" Nick pondered.

"Okay, I've got one. When I get worried or bored, I write." Stella said.

"Write?" Nick enquired.

"Yeah, don't act so surprised. I've written a 24 page book before over a guy but I always end up pressing 'command A', 'delete'."

Nick got up and went into the recording studio. He pulled what looked like a pile of newspapers out from underneath the cabinet and threw it onto the table. Stella just looked at him.

"These. Are all the songs I've written for the girl I've liked. Whenever I like a girl, I come into this room, and all these words come rushing to my head. If only writing real music was like that."

Stella picked them up and after a few minutes looked up with a smile.

"Boy, Kevin and Joe really weren't joking when they said you fall hard. Nick..these are really great. Have you shown these to your brothers yet?" Stella asked.

At this, Nick laughed and shook his head.

"Nope. You're the only person that knows about this. It's just too personal ya know?" Nick said.

"Oooh, who's this one for?" Stella asked, googly eyed.

"That", Nick grabbed the paper out of Stella's hand, "is for Macy. And you are not going to get so much as a glimpse of it. Plus, it's not even done."

Stella shot Nick a puppy dog face. This always worked on the Jonas'.

Nick moved the paper towards Stella and then suddenly pulled it back quickly.

"Hehe, not today Stella. Now I have to find a new hiding place." Nick said.

**Blackout**

_(Joe and April are sitting on a picnic table in the cafeteria)_

"Well I have a mole the shape of my face on my face." April said, pointing to a very similar mole.

"So, how long have you had that for?" Joe asked.

"Umm, my whole life." April smiled. Joe made a disgusted face. "Why?"

"Well because I'm pretty sure that's a piece of chocolate", Joe said, scraping it off her face. "Hahaha, oh", April said, still ecstatic for some reason. "Anyway, what's yours?"

"Personal, personal. Well in 7th grade we had a camp. One night I ate waaaay too much food and then I went to sleep. I woke up in the middle of the night feeling something under me. It turns out I had diarrhea in my bed. Yeah, true story. I had to clean it up, so no one saw it. I've never told anyone except for you. Does that count?" April just looked at Joe with a horrified face.

"Hey, it's better than having a chocolate mole on your face for your whole life." Joe said, folding his arms and looking away. "Nyeeh!"

April did the same.

**Blackout**

_(In the science lab, Macy is fixing up the beakers and DZ is laying on the bench)_

"I don't know if this is personal enough, but it's the only thing I got." Macy started.

"Those are fake boobs! I knew it! They're way too nice!" DZ said. Macy looked at him disgusted, and put her arms around her chest.

"Excuse me, that's not what I was gonna say!" Macy said.

"Sure, that's what they all say. Trust me, your secret's safe with me."

"Fine, whatever, then it's your turn", Macy said.

"But they're not fake", she whispered. "DZ?" DZ had that look on his face where you just stare into space.

"Did you know my parents were murdered when I was 8?" DZ asked.

Macy's face faltered and her heart broke for DZ.

"Umm-" Macy was speechless. DZ's eyes flashed back up again.

"PSYCH!" DZ shouted. Macy's face was painted with confusion. "It was actually my sister", his face dropped again.

"Hehehe, you're joking again aren't you?" When DZ didn't reply, Macy said, "right?"

All Macy could hear were sniffles coming from DZ.

"Yeah I am joking, it was actually my dog. Now I'm not lying. Okay next activity."

Not knowing what just happened, Macy obliged.

**Blackout**

_(Back in the music room)_

"Oooh, this is the fun one: do and impression of a celebrity or famous character". Stella read aloud. "Okay guess this one".

Stella stood up and ran her hands through her hair. She had her collar up and started cooly walking through the room. With a dreamy face she looked at Nick and said "I'm so cool because I have the funniest, smartest, most beautiful and fun girlfriend in all the world". Stella ended, with a smile on her face.

"Best girlfriend", Nick pondered, "Hmm, that would be Macy...so it's me!" Nick said with a smile on his face. He raised his hand and said "HIGH FIVE!" :D

"Ha. Ha. Very funny. Your turn." Stella said, turning to him.

"Okay". Nick said. He got up and stood there, with a frown. "I'm the coolest brother of 3 and my mum loves me the best". Frowning once more.

"Hey! Now it's you!" Stella laughed.

"You knew it because I said I was the coolest brother right? I make a great me, don't I?" Nick smirked.

"Hehe, yeah I knew it was you because of what you said, but it's not because I thought you were actually the coolest, it's because you are an egotistic maniac. But you got the frowning right". Stella said, ending it with a smile.

They both laughed.

**Blackout**

_(in the cafeteria)_

"You'll never get this!" Joe said.

Joe put his hands up in the air, like he was grinding and started swaying his hips. He had a sexy look on his face. April started to giggle. He started shaking his hips faster. He sorta looked like.. "Shakira!" April shouted. "My turn".

Joe sat down while April stood up. She jumped onto the table and started waving her hands in the air like King Kong while she was jumping like she was on a trampoline. Joe burst out laughing. He had to gather himself before finally answering with "Tom Cruise".

They both sat down, high five-ing each other.

"We are extremely talented acTORS." Joe said, putting emphasis on the 'tors' bit.

**Blackout**

_(in the science lab)_

"I'll go first, I already have one". Macy said eagerly.

Macy stood up and untucked her shirt, making it as baggy as possible. She pulled out her necklaces and hair, yanked DZ's hat off and put it on her own head. Then, she started shaking her body and started rapping. She ended it by crossing her arms over and saying "word."

When she looked around at DZ, he was crying..again.

"I can't believe you consider me a celebrity or famous. I'm so honoured." DZ said and pulled her into a hug.

"Sure, DZ. Okay, your turn." Macy said, not wanting to hurt his feelings.

DZ started tying his hair up and tucked his shirt in. He batted his eyelids, then his eyes opened in shock and he said "OH MY GAWD! IT'S JONAS! AAAH!" And he started kicking his legs everywhere, running everywhere.

Macy stared at him.

"Well since you considered me as a celebrity, I now consider you as a celebrity too." And he flashed a smile.

"Excuse me, I'm not like that anymore..and I don't sound even sound like that". She said looking away.

"Okay, now let's party!" DZ shouted.

Macy untucked her shirt again and started partying like crazy. DZ joined in.

**Blackout**

_(in the music room)_

"Well this is going to get deep. Admit something that worries you, or something you're afraid of". Nick read.

"Well that's easy. I'm afraid of dying. Dying alone." Stella said, looking down. "There are ads everywhere about dating sites and when I think about the people who would actually use them, I hate to think that I'd be like that."

"Stell, there's a big difference between you and those girls. One. You own clothes. And 2. You have better hair." Stella laughed. "But seriously Stella, we're all going to be there for you, especially Joe. You guys are going to have a great future. I know it." Nick said.

Stella started getting teary. "I guess you're right, it's just a silly thought."

"Well that was extremely cheesy. And it's about to get cheesier". Nick said. "Because I. Am afraid of growing apart form everyone. Even now, we're growing apart. See, Kevin's already in L.A making his own movie. I'm afraid that in 10 years time, Kev will have his own family, though at the rate now, I doubt he'd get there." Stella smiled. "You and Joe will be happy together and you'll move into the city and I'll grow apart from Macy." "Oh Nick. You don't know how much I doubt that's going to happen. I know it's cliche advice, since you just said it to me..but it's all going to work out for the best.

"Yeah." Nick said, smiling.

**Blackout**

_(in the cafeteria)_

"I'm scared of Santa and the Easter Bunny". April said, with one of those really clueless faces.

"Okay, is that all?" Joe asked, not sure what to make of it.

"It's just, they come into your house and I'm all like "how'd you get into my house you pervert?" April said.

"You do know they're not real right? Even Kevin knows it, and he doesn't really understand many things." Joe asked.

"Oh, you're so sweet to make me believe they're not real, but it's already implanted in my head." April said.

"Ooookay then," Joe said, "Hmm, what am I scared of? Let's see..the sky. It's just so blue and .. high. I can't imagine going up there even in a hot air balloon."

"Even if you travel across the world to tour?" April enquired.

"This is another personal thing", and he lowered his voice while they both leaned in, "I bring my own parachute and I completely freak out".

April looked at him and said "cool"..with a smile.

**Blackout**

_(in the science lab)_

"DZ ain't afraid of nothing!" DZ said folding his arms with a smirk. "Except for cats", his smile faltering, "and reindeers. They're the things with antlers right? They fly with santa and they go through chimneys and stuff."

"No, but you see, they stay ON the roof, while Santa goes DOWN." Macy explained.

"But my mummy told me they come down, that's why there are all these sounds in the house", DZ started cowering. "It's those bad guys on CSI isn't it?"

"And that's what I'm scared of!" Macy started running around like crazy. "THE BAD GUYS ON CSI ARE COMING TO GET ME!" She started flailing her arms everywhere. Macy embraced DZ and they started jumping around.

**Blackout**

_(in music room)_

"What do I want to be in ten years?" Stella contemplated. "Well that's easy, I want to be happy." This time Nick joining in, both with dreamy faces.

"I don't care what job I have or where I live, I just want to have Joe, Kevin, you and especially Macy by my side and be happy." Nick said.

"That's really sweet Nick, you just took the words right out of my mouth", Stella said and thy gazed each other for a bit.

"I think we just had a moment." Nick said.

"Yeah." Stella replied.

"So you don't have to answer this question, really? Don't you think that's kind of-" Nick started.

"No, no". Stella said shaking her head. "Next." She said, now smiling.

"I have to do all the work, don't I", Nick said in a childish manner.

Stella glared at Nick with a 'WTF? what is your problem?' face.

**Blackout**

_(in cafeteria)_

"Well this is simple. I want to have a nice, stable family and just be on top of the world". Joe said.

"That's nice..and simple", April said. "I've always wanted to be a comedian, because everyone says I'm really funny."

"They say you're funny?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, whenever I say something, they laugh at me and I'm like 'they think I'm funny. I should be a comedian'." April said.

"Oh right, that's funny." Joe said, making a weird face when he turned around.

"SEE! I would make a great comedian!" April exclaimed.

"Hehe, yeah", Joe said, not wanting to hurt her feelings.

**Blackout**

_(in science lab)_

"Alive." Macy said, dreamily. "Not just literally alive, but also alive as in live my life. If you haven't noticed, I'm really crazy and out there."

"Nope, didn't notice that", DZ whispered to himself.

"You do know that I heard you." Macy said.

"Heard what? Sorry, I'm used to headphones blasting through my ears. I think I have a hearing problem now."

"So that explains the fact that you're oblivious to everything." Macy said to HERself, more discretely.

"If you haven't already noticed, I'm extremely musically talented. Yeah. True story." DZ stated.

"Uh huh", Macy said looking away.

"Well, I want to record a song with Eminem or Jay Z. I already have it planned. It goes like this: "My name is DZ, you ain't gonna find nobody better than me. I'm so fly, I make Jay Z cry! You may think it's sounds similar to another song, but it's really not. Nope."

"I'm gonna make my own rap. M-Macy Macy Macy. That is my name. I'm cooler than DZ, and everyone knows it." Macy smiled.

"No you see, I couldn't FEEEL you." DZ said.

"It should go something like this. Umm, M is for Macy and Misa. Put those names together and you'll get the best gal you'll ever meet. She's so sweet and smart and funny and fun. All those qualities in one girl. Named Macy Misa! Word!"

Macy was awestruck. "That was actually pretty cool!" She just kept humming the tune. Mmm ih mmm mmmm mmm AAAND mmm ih a. Hmm hi hmm hmm hmm hmm.."

They both laughed, Macy was actually enjoying this.

**Blackout**

_(in the music room)_

"We're actually nearly finished. Last activity. Ooooh, this is going to get interesting. Tell your partner a secret." Stella oohed and aahed. When she looked around, Nick looked extremely nervous.

"What's up Nick?" Stella asked.

"Well I'm just contemplating if I should say my secret or not." Stella stared at him. "Oh okay! Fine then." At this, Nick looked down at the ground once again. "I think I'm in love with Macy".

**Blackout**

Stella had her mouth open, but was still smiling in a way. "Th-think or know?" Stella stammered.

"I don't know. That's the problem. How do you know if you're in love?" Nick enquired.

"Well, you know you're in love when

1) you're constantly thinking about them

you can't think of a world without them

you get butterflies in your stomach when you see them and

you just know." Stella said dreamily.

"So, who are we talking about now?" Nick asked. "Hey, you know what, I AM in love with Macy. I'M IN LOVE WITH MACY MISA!" Nick said jumping in the air. "You're not gonna tell anyone this right?"

"You really don't want her to know?" Stella asked.

"Not just now."

"Well fine. But you know how I am with gossip. So hurry up." Stella said

"So what's your big secret?" Nick asked.

Stella went all serious.

"I think I'm losing feelings for Joe, and I think I'm gaining feelings for Kevin."

**Blackout**

Nick's face went blank.

"HAHA, I'M JUST JOKING YOU IDIOT." Stella said. "But my real secret is...I've watched Iron Man 10 times."

Nick had an anticipating look on his face, but when he heard Stella's secret, his face flattened.

"So, that's your secret huh?" Nick asked.

"Yeah. Pretty much." Stella said, oblivious to Nick's disappointment.

"Well that's great."

"Oh and Nick", Stella started.

"Yeah?"

"I'm really happy for you, for both of you." Stella smiled.

**Blackout**

_(in cafeteria)_

"It's me and my boyfriend's 2 month anniversary tomorrow and I completely forgot and I'm also secretly in love with my half brother. I think I'm going to break up with him tomorrow to save him the heartbreak." April said. "How...thoughtful", Joe said, very insecure.

"What's your secret?" April asked Joe.

"I'm in love with Rachel McAdams", Joe smiled. "Not in love in love; I'm in love with Stella, but she's just such a great acTOR. They way she acted in The Notebook and that hilarious movie Mean Girls. Oh, I love those movies." He said with a dreamy face.

"That's gracious", April smiled.

**Blackout**

_(in the science lab)_

"Ooh, last one." Macy said. "A secret, a secret.."

"I came here because I was lonely in L.A". DZ cut across,

"Oh", Macy said, not knowing what to say.

"It's okay. I use this gangster stuff to cover it up. But everyone digs it, yeah?" DZ asked.

Macy nodded her head and smiled. "Mhmm. Well it's great that you're going to show your true self-"

"Wait, wait. Hold up. Who said that? I'm just saying I'm lonely I'm not stupid. Pfft." DZ said.

"What's your secret?" DZ asked.

Macy opened her mouth and before she could control what she was saying, it came out.

"I love Nick." Macy looked shocked. "I can't believe I just said that, but I do, and it's not that crazy fangirl love, it's actual love."

"Well this is good right? DZ asked.

"I hope it is." Macy said, nervously.

"You guys are really good together", DZ said, smiling.

"Thanks DZ. You know, I really like this DZ better." Macy returned the smile.

DZ pulled Macy into a hug.

_(the bell rings)_

"I guess we finished just on time." Macy said.

**Blackout**

_(in the cafeteria, everyone is gathered) _

"Well guys, I hope this day has taught you much about your fellow students-" Mr. Gunther said.

"Yeah. Freddie made out with his cousin at a masquerade party!" Someone shouted. Laughter erupted all around the cafeteria.

"Hey! She was hot!" Freddie replied.

"So now that that's out in the open..have a nice day everyone." Mr. Gunther finished.

And with a rush of laughter and chatter, the assembly was finished.

"Well, another eventful day has passed us by." Nick said to Macy.

Stella passed by saying, "Soon, remember?" And winked.

"Soon what?" Macy asked, feeling gossipy.

"Oh, just a rendezvous with Stella", Nick said, flashing a smile. So you survived?"

"Hey, DZ's actually a pretty cool guy once you get to know him. I actually had fun today." Macy said.

"Is that so?" Nick enquired.

"Yep", Macy smiled.

_(across the hallway)_

"Hello m'lady." DZ said to Stella.

"We really need to get you a girlfriend", Stella said looking disgusted. DZ looked over Stella's shoulder and said "I've got someone in mind". And vanished.

"Who-what?" Stella said. She turned around, when her eyes found Macy and Nick.

"Uh-oh. Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy. Gossip overload. Chill Stella, you have to do something.", was all she had to say.

* * *

**Please, please, please review. It would really give me encouragement for the next chapter (if there will be one). and if you do review, please go into detail. It would be awesome if you did that :)**


	4. Ep 3: Dress To Impress

**Sorry about the bad title, I couldn't think of a better one.**

**I DO NOT OWN JONAS. **

**and thank you to the people on yahooanswers' suggestions (Educate and Halema Yasmin)**

**

* * *

**

**Dress To Impress**

_(it's pitch black and someone starts talking)_

"On a dark, rainy night, an old man walked passed an abandoned building thinking he heard a scream. He placed one foot through the doorway when something lunged at him. Screams filled the house and echoed throughout the whole village. But it wasn't the old man's scream, not it was not, it was the guy that lunged at him..s-s-s-s? The guys that lunged on him? No. The guy that lunged on hims? Well anyway, it was the 'insert correct sentence here'. Dun dun DUUN!" The mystery guy finished.

"AAAGH!" Came screams from nearby girls.

"I told you it would spook you out." Joe said with a smirk. "Talented horror storyteller right here". Joe pointed at himself.

"Um, sorry dude, but I don't think they're screaming at your story", Nick butt in, pointing at the television screen.

Stella and Macy were both staring at the television screen, dreamily, which showed a shirtless Taylor Lautner. "He is so hot! I love this movie! Oh my gosh, Bella is so lucky to be able to wrap her arms around the hunky piece of-" Joe and Nick cleared their throats in unison. Stella and Macy snapped out of it and turned around smiling.

"But I've got the best boyfriend in the world", Macy said, hugging Nick with a 'hehe, oops' sort of face.

Stella, who was still half into it said, "But until then, I've got my boyfriend Joe, whom I love with all my heart". And she hugged him. Joe stared at Stella. "Until then? Really? Until then!"

This time it was Stella was an 'oops' sort of face. "I was joking sweetie", hugging him tighter. When her mouth was out of sight of Joe, she mouth to Macy, Kevin and Joe 'I'm not really joking'.

Their eyes all widened.

_(5 minutes later)_

Stella and Macy's eyes were once again glued to the screen and Joe was explaining his story to Kevin and Nick.

"So you see, many people would've thought the screams came from the old man, but they weren't".

"Dude, that's totally not scary." Nick said. "Yeah, totally not scary." Kevin sneered. "I need to go get a new blanket now." Trying to rush away now.

"Why?" Nick asked.

"Because I don't like it anymore okay! What! Is it now a crime to change blankets? Leave me alone!" Kevin screamed, running away pulling his blanket behind him. "Well at least someone thought my story was scary", Joe said, annoyed. "You think he actually wet his pants?" Nick enquired.

Nick and Joe looked at each other.

"Yeah." They said in unison.

"AAAW!" Stella and Macy interrupted once again. "Okay please don't tell me I'm the only one that thinks 'aawing' when someone peed in their pants is weird." Nick asked, looking confused. "Screen, dude." Joe said.

Nick looked at the screen.

"Jacob Black: I'll always be waiting.

Bella Swan: Until my heart stops beating?

Jacob Black: Maybe even then"

"May I remind you guys that this day was meant to be a horror movie night? Since, you know, Halloween is coming up". Joe interrupted.

"Well then why aren't we watching some awesome scary movie then?" Kevin said, obviously back from his 'accident'.

"Everything we wanted to watch was too scary for Macy and Stella, even Die Hard, remember? The only reason we're watching 'Twilight' is because we did heads or tails." Joe sneered.

"Hey! I get nightmares easily, ever since that carnival", Macy said grudgingly.

"If Nick hadn't have said "adorableee!" so many times", Nick shot Joe a '' face, "we would be watching Jennifer's body right now. With Megan Fox." The boys all sighed looking dreamy. "Anyway sweetie, those supernatural things like vampires and ghosts and clowns aren't real." Everyone looked at Nick.

"Well clowns are real, but not the other things. Aaaand, I'm going to sleep now, if you don't have anymore 'spooky' stories, Joe?" Nick said.

"I do!" Kevin exclaimed.

"Does your story involve a giant something taking over something with something in order to do something?" Nick and Joe both said lazily.

"Well..not anymore", Kevin said, hiding his head.

"Okay goodnight then. Goodnight sweetie." Nick got up and kissed Macy on the cheek.

"Don't I get a kiss?" Joe said sarcastically, batting his eyelashes. Nick glared at him.

"Oooh! Me too! On the forehead! Mum always kisses me on the forehead before she tucks me in." Kevin stated, smiling.

This time, everyone looked at Kevin.

"...I mean that was like 15 years ago...and that wasn't me...so what were you saying Stella?"

Stella frowned at him. Kevin's head dropped and then all they heard was snoring. Suddenly, one of Kevin's eyes opened.

"Have you guys moved on yet? No? Okay." His eye closed once again.

"Okay. Night." And in 3 minutes, everyone was asleep..except for Stella and Macy, their eyes still glued to the screen.

"You tired?" Stella asked.

"Yeah, I'm tired." Macy replied. "Hey Stell. Do you believe in vampires?"

"Not even a bit. It's utter rubbish" Stella replied.

"Even with all this vampire hype?" Macy asked, turning over her pillow for the 'good side'.

Stella shook her head and the lights went off.

"Believe what you want to believe", Macy said, out of earshot of Stella.

**Blackout**

_**(**__the next morning, everyone is at the table, the room is dark)_

"Morning everyone. Any nightmares?" Joe asked.

"Nup. Not a single one." Stella said looking slightly shaky.

Joe crept up behind Stella, and shoved his face in front of her "BOO-"..just as she was reaching for the milk. They both staggered back; Joe was in pain, but Stella looked enraged.

"JOSEPH ADAM JONAS! What would you do if I dropped dead of shock right now? Huh? That's right. Don't ever do that again. Or you won't EVER get any of this." She pointed at herself and walked up the stairs to get ready for school. (**authors note: **this wasn't meant to be as in sex, just her as a girlfriend).

"Oooh, boy, you're in deeep trouble." Macy said.

"Thanks Mace." Joe replied, in a mocking sort of tone.

"Stella?" Macy yelled.

"Yeah?", came Stella's voice.

"I think I'm gonna stay home today. I feel kinda off today." Macy yelled again.

Someone was coming down the stairs.

"WHAT? Why, Mace?" Stella pouted.

"I'm sick. *cough cough*."

"Boo, you whore." Stella said, annoyed.

Macy looked at her with an 'excuse me' face.

"Oh sorry, I just watched 'Mean Girls' a few days ago. They have some really memorable lines." Stella said.

"Are you okay sweetie?" Nick asked, obviously concerned.

"Yeah, just a tummyache." Macy replied.

"Since you're ditching me for soup, can you at least try this dress on, I made it for you", Stella said smiling.

"Umm, I don't feel to well. I think I'm going to throw up. But I love it." Macy smiled.

Stella looked at her suspiciously. Noticing this, Macy replied.

"Seriously, I love it as much as I love Cap'n Crunch."

"But you hate Cap'n Crunch, Macy." Stella eyed her.

"Exactly."

"What?" Stella asked, confused.

"What what?" Macy replied.

"What?" Stella asked.

"What?" Macy asked

"What?" Stella asked

"What?" Macy asked.

"What?" Stella asked.

"Okay, I'm going to bed now. Bye!" And with that, Macy rushed upstairs.

"I do not know what just happened." Stella admitted.

"I can stay home and watch her." Kevin joined in. "It's not like I have nothing better to do anyways."

"I'm sorry that the movie didn't work out for you Kevin." Stella said, running up to Kevin and hugging him. "It's okay, it's just David Henrie was extremely annoying and I couldn't handle it anymore." Kevin stated. "I am a new man now." He said with with a dignified face.

"That's what you said when you thought you stopped peeing in your pants 13 years ago. But due to the events of yesterday, I doubt you are 'becoming a new man'." Nick said. Stella, Joe and Nick all laughed.

Kevin looked confused and then suddenly his mouth opened in horror.

"I did not pee in my pants! The blanket was red!" Kevin exclaimed, running upstairs.

**Blackout**

_(at school)_

"So what are your worst nightmares?" Stella asked.

"Ooh, I know. On Halloween, everyone turns into their costume just like in 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer'. That's why I always dress up as cool stuff." Nick stated, giving a smirk.

"Dude, a clown, a dog and Harry Potter aren't 'cool stuff'. If you want to be turned into a cool person on Halloween, I think I could lend you a few of my wigs and clothes. And who or what would that make you? Oh yeah...awesome!" Joe interrupted. He picked his arm up, ready for a high five. No one reciprocated. "You get it? Because you'll be me..and I'm awesome."

"Joe honey, maybe you should stop talking now." Stella said, patting his shoulder.

Joe hung his head. Someone came running up to them. It was none other than April Deuston.

"Hey Stella, Joe and Nick." She said nodding to all of them. They all nodded back. "You guys are coming to the halloween party tomorrow right?"

"Well, we've only heard this now", Stella replied.

"Well now you've heard it, so are you coming?" April asked.

Stella looked at the guys' emotionless faces and said "Sure."

"Great! The Hollywood Mansion at 8pm tomorrow. See ya there!" And with that, April rushed off, only turning back to scream out "DRESS TO IMPRESS!" spreading the news to everyone she could.

Stella turned to the guys. "I guess we have a party tomorrow."

**Blackout**

"So what are you dressing up as Stell?" Macy asked.

"I don't know, it was pretty late notice, but I'll just make something. Do you want me to make something for you too?" Stella offered.

"No, it's okay. I have something in mind." Macy said. Stella swore she saw Macy flash a malicious glare.

"So how's your relationship with Nick going?" Stella slipped in.

"It's going good. Why? IS HE GOING TO BREAK UP WITH ME? OH NO! HOW IS HE GOING TO DO IT?" Macy cried. "No, no! Mace, come on. I'm just asking." Stella said.

"Ok good." Macy said, calming down.

**Blackout**

_(at the party)_

"This is the most boring a party could get. Why did we even come?" Macy asked.

"Well a certain SOMEONE said we would." Joe and Nick looked at Stella. "What? I thought it would be fun, because April's hosting it." Stella said.

"Umm, you do know she's not very intelligent right?" Joe asked Stella. "Of course, I mean have you seen her? But it's always the dumb ones that host the great parties." Stella said.

"Are you saying I'm dumb?" Macy urged.

"No, of course not Mace. You're very smart."

Macy lightened up. "Oh thank you! Wait..that means-"

"Heeey! Let's party!" Stella cried, noticing that Macy was realizing what Stella was trying to say.

Suddenly, a piercing cream filled the room.

"What was that?" Kevin exclaimed, popping out of nowhere.

"Hey, Kev. Nice..bear costume or whatever you are." Nick said, laughing.

"Oh yeah? Well nice...men in black costume and nice...alice in wonderland costume and nice...vampire costume. HA! No really Macy, I like your vampire costume." Kevin said, smiling. "Very..authentic."

"Thank you. I made it myself."

"Okay, but seriously, what was that scream?" Kevin went back to panicky.

"It was probably part of the sound effects." Stella said.

"This punch is horrible!" Nick exclaimed "I agree", Joe joined in. "Do you want mine Kevin?" "Nope. Tonight I am seeing how long I can party for without food or drink." Kevin said proudly.

"What about you Stella?" Joe offered.

"Honey, you know punch gives me rashes." Stella glared at Joe.

"Wanna explore the house Stella? It looks pretty cool and mysterious." Macy offered.

"Okay, sure. Not like we have anything better to do." Stella replied.

The girls walked up the stairs.

"We should head home now." Joe said to Nick.

"Yeah." Nick replied.

"Hold on, hold on, hold on." Kevin said, standing in their way. "You're leaving, now?"

"Yeah. Why? We don't want to be stuck partying with a bear." Nick said.

"Because, _now_, is.."

_(Stella and Macy are in a room checking out photos)_

"the ritual sacrifice?" Stella read out. "Geez, people can be so superstitious and..emo?"

"Blood represents life. That's why vampires drink it." Macy said, before knowing what she just said.

"Haha, you're joking right Mace? How do you know so much about this?" Stella asked, looking..weird.

"Oh, I've just read a lot about this, but I don't really believe it. Utter rubbish, remember?" Macy said.

"Yeah." Stella said, looking suspicious.

"Ooh, look at this. Demons in the house!" Stella shot Macy a weird look. "No seriously, there are supposed demons in this house. Here look."

Stella took the pictures out of Macy's hands.

"Yeap, that's totally not creepy. That's officially done it. Can we go now?" Stella turned to go to the door, but Macy grabbed her shoulder.

"Wait, Stella." Stella turned around and the last thing she saw was a lamp..in her face..literally.

**Blackout**

Stella woke up feeling like...she had just been hit over the head with a lamp?

"What's happening?" Stella said, dazed. She tried getting up but stumbled. When she finally opened her eyes, she realised she was in what looked like a dark dungeon.

"Oh my gosh! Please don't tell me this is one of those scenes in those movies where they get locked up and they get fed to something or something. Blah blah blah." Stella said.

"Oh it is", came a voice next to her. Stella straightened up.

"Oh it's just you." Stella said.

"What does that mean?" The person asked.

"It means..that-where are we?" Stella asked.

"Oh, I don't really know. But we really are in a life or death situation. Dun dun DUUN!" The person laughed. "No but seriously. Apparently there's like demons in this house. Oh yeah, Macy's a vampire."

Stella froze. "You have got to be kidding me. What kind of prank is this? Or is this a nightmare? Just tell me the truth Kevin." Stella begged.

"Well it's real to me, so I'm pretty sure it's real." Kevin said.

"W-what about Nick and..JOE? What about Joe, Kevin?" Stella demanded.

"Chill. I don't know where they are." "CHILL? CHILL? KEVIN WE ARE GOING TO DIE!" Stella shouted.

"DIE? WE'RE GOING TO DIE? WHO SAID WE'RE GOING TO DIE?" Kevin exclaimed. "Macy just said she wanted to play golfing with me." Kevin pouted.

"Really Kevin? "_Play _golfing? You do know what you just said right? And secondly, golf in a Halloween party? Out of all the brothers, you had to be the one that survived?" Stella sulked.

Kevin turned his back on Stella. "Hpmh. I am giving you the silent treatment now."

"Come on Kevin, I'm sorry." Stella pleaded. Kevin stuck his head higher in the air.

"So, I see my preciouses-es-s-s? (**authors note: **this is meant to be like she doesn't know how to say precious') have woken up." Someone was getting closer to them. It was Macy, the newly turned vampire. "Macy, what's wrong with you? Is this real? I am really confused right now." Stella asked.

"Oh, this is real. Vampires are real and leprechauns are real."

"Where's Joe and Nick?" Stella demanded.

"We are here." Nick and Joe came out with skin tight leather costumes. (_like the ones in "direct to video")_

"Oh my gosh." Stella's mouth dropped open.

"Yes, we are vampires." Nick said.

"No, it's not that. Those costumes are horrible." Stella said, disgusted. "So how did your plan go about? "Evil masters" always have their evil plan." "Very good Stella. If you must know, I got turned into a vampire on the night of the sleepover, I don't know how, I just woke up with fangs and a thirst for blood, that's why I didn't go to school. When I heard about the party, I knew this was my chance to recruit. I put hosten in the punch, which is a substance that, once swallowed, turns that person into a vampire. But because Kevin wanted to have his little experiment and punch gives you rashes, it obviously didn't turn you guys. But this made my plan all the more fun. At 12pm tonight, I must sacrifice the blood of a human for my master." Macy explained.

"And who is your master?" Stella enquired.

"You'll find out soon enough." Macy said. "Well, you won't be alive, but still."

"I have a question. Why didn't you turn Kevin into a vampire when you were alone with him that day?" Stella asked.

"Because it's Kevin. Hello? Would you want a dumb, lost vampire following you around for eternity? Newsflash, I wouldn't." Macy answered.

"See? My dumbness saved me! Yay for me!" Kevin cheered.

"This can't be happening. This can't be happening. This can't be happening. This can't be happening. This can't be happening." Stella kept repeating.

"You keep saying that. But for now, you can eat this piece of rat for now." Macy said menacingly

"I've always wanted to try rat", exclaimed Kevin.

Stella gave him a disgusted look.

"Maybe I should break up with Joe before he starts craving for rats too. After all you are brothers, but maybe it's too late." Stella pondered.

"Oh, it's too late." Kevin said.

"Yeah I know. Because of the whole vampire thing."

"No. Because it's already like 11:00 and everyone's probably asleep." Kevin said.

"REALLY? Out of all the brothers?" Stella screamed, looking up to the sky.

**Blackout**

"Haajnu flippdeedoo. Clemenciever yahyey." Macy read out some random things before a circle of blood. In the centre of the circle was Stella and Kevin. Though tied up, Kevin was still as radiant as ever.

"RISE MASTER!" Macy finished.

And from the hole in the ground rose..Frankie? "So I see I am going to be eating Stella and my dear brother Kevin today." Frankie said malevolently.

Frankie replaced his usual fangs with some shinier ones and leaned into Stella. Before she knew what she was doing, she head butted Frankie in the face and fell onto the ground, holding onto Kevin. Together they...wriggled 1cm further before getting caught.

"Fools." Macy said. "Now, master, you may eat up." Once again, Frankie leaned into Stella. All Stella do was scream until Frankie was biting into her neck. After a few minutes, Stella was not drowsy or hurting.

"What's happening?" Macy asked, confused. "She's meant to be dead now." Macy frantically checked her pulse.

"It's a miracle!" Kevin exclaimed.

But now Stella was feeling fuzzy and dazed.

_Oh no, am I dying? Is this what dying feels like? Eh, it's not so bad._

Stella awoke, staring at the ceiling of the one and only JONAS firehouse.

"Oh! Please don't tell me this is one of those cliche movies where they wake up just as they're going to die and they realise it's just a dream. But I can't say I'm not glad." Stella said relieved.

Beside her, Macy awoke and there was something in her mouth. FANGS!

"Oh, hey Stella." Macy said. Stella ran screaming out the door.

**Blackout**

"So what happened to Stella?" Joe asked. "I don't know. I just put on these fangs to give her a little scare and then she ran out of the house screaming. Maybe she's gone crazy. I also knew it would happen." Macy said.

"Oh, this coming from the JONAS stalker?" Joe retorted.

Macy looked enraged.

"Okay, okay, okay guys. Today is a day to be thankful for what you have-" Nick started.

"That's Thanksgivings dude." Joe said.

"Okay, then. Go on with your bickering." Nick said.

"Hey, she's my best friend!" "Well you called her crazy!"

This went on for about 30 minutes. Then they realised they had school.

* * *

**I know this is really cliche. I'm just running out of ideas, really! I have like 2 ideas, but that's all. And if I don't get more reviews or I don't feel like anyone's really reading it, I might give it up, because it's really hard thinking of another storyline.**

**Suggestions are welcome! Please review :)**


End file.
